Something Beautiful
by bel canto bueno
Summary: "If I win, I get to take you out to dinner," "And if I win?" "And if you win, I get a kiss," "Deal," Don Flack didn't realize how a little wager would change his life. Don/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. I'm still working on _You Belong with Me_ and I've been writing bits and pieces for a sequel to _Speak Now_. Those have both hit a bit of a road block right now. This, however, has nothing to do with either of those and features a completely new OC. Title comes from a song from Needtobreathe, so credit goes to them.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. CBS owns CSI: NY.**

* * *

><p>The annual Police- Fire hockey game was something Don looked forward to every year. And this year was no exception. The afternoon game at Madison Square Garden was always followed by a nice dinner thrown by the Rangers offices, all proceeds donated to the newly named Garden of Dreams Foundation.<p>

Don had the same routine every year: play the game, head home to shower and change, and then show up at the dinner feeling refreshed. This year was no different.

After scoring the winning goal (and accepting the celebratory gestures that followed afterwards on the ice and in the locker room), he had made his way home to shower, before changing into a clean suit and tie and heading back to MSG.

It was outside the arena that his customary schedule changed. Upon stepping out of the cab, his eyes had locked onto a commotion occurring right in front of the doors and he stepped in to intervene. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine!" The man in front of him was big and bulky and was tightly holding onto his companion's wrist. His companion, a much shorter and smaller brunette was trying to yank her arm away and turned toward Don.

"No, everything's not fine!" The woman spat at him.

"Alex, baby, what happened between us?"

"What happened?" 'Alex's' jaw dropped. "You fucking cheated on me, that's what happened. And something's sure as hell going to happen to you if you don't drop my arm and stay far, _far_ away from me. For good!"

The man's eyes narrowed. "You little—"

Don cut him off. "Look, I'm not sure who you are, but you're pissin' _me_ off right now. Get outta here and leave her alone, or you can spend the night in lock up. It's your choice."

The man looked directly at Don, clearly trying to see if he was bluffing. Upon deciding he wasn't, he let go of his companion's arm and shot her a lingering glare before stalking off angrily.

"Thanks," The brunette closed her eyes and leaned against the door, giving Don the time to give her a good look. Her hair was a lighter brown, with hints of natural blonde mixed in, and her skin had the definite Mediterranean olive tint to it. The tight navy blue dress she wore accentuated her curves and even in her heels, her eye level was at his chin, at most. "I really appreciate that,"

"It was no problem," Don told her, watching as she opened her eyes again and stood up straight.

"I guess we should go inside." She said, checking the time on her phone. "Are you here for the Garden of Dreams dinner?"

Don nodded. "I'm assuming you are too, dressed like that,"

She laughed as they walked through the doors and into the lobby of the clubhouse. "Good observation." She teased. "You oughta be a detective,"

He cracked a grin. "Already am; guess I'm in the right career then."

Her gray eyes widened and she bit her lip as she hit the 'up' button for the elevator. "Well this is awkward,"

Don shrugged, his eyes sparkling. "Eh, only a little," She smiled. "How about you? You police or fire?"

"Excuse me?" She looked confused.

"NYPD or FDNY," He clarified, though only slightly it seemed because she looked confused. "Police-fire hockey game? Always followed by a charity dinner?"

"Oh," She looked relived. "Oh no. I'm not with either. I work for Garden of Dreams. I plan events and pick charities. Schmooze money. I do the PR stuff and make the players look good."

Don laughed as the elevator dinged open. "Wow you talk ridiculously fast,"

She blushed a little, laughing as she pushed the button for the conference rooms. "I know; that's not the first time I've heard that before,"

"Oh I'm sure it's not," Don teased. "In fact, I'd be willing to bet someone else tells you that by the end of the night."

"Willing to bet?" She raised her eyebrows. "That sounds like a challenge. What's the wager?"

Don grinned. "You win and I get to take you out to dinner,"

"You don't even know my name and you want to take me out to dinner?" She grimaced. "Ohh, you just lost some points there,"

"Alex,"

"Excuse me?"

"That's your name. Alex."

Her gray eyes narrowed in confusion before widening again in understanding. "That's cheating,"

"Being resourceful,"

"To-may-toe, to-mah-toe," She waved it off. "I think you owe me your name,"

"I think you'll just have to guess," He teased.

Alex shrugged. "I'll just wait until we get off the elevator. You have to give your name to the hostess,"

"Cheating," He said.

"Resourceful," She countered.

"Don," He said with a smile.

Alex returned the smile. "Well Don, what if you win?"

He paused, looking into her eyes, ready to gage her reaction. "I win and you give me a kiss."

"Deal." Alex said. "But no telling someone to tell me that I talk to fast. It's gotta be someone who legitimately thinks I talk fast. So no hints, no whispered words while my back is turned, none of that shit. Fair play only,"

"Deal,"

And that was how Don Flack ended up clearing his next Friday night to take Alex Miuccio out to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's not very long and we really didn't learn much of anything about anyone but what do we think so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, thanks, that was a way better response to that first chapter than I was expecting. Thanks for reading and reviewing; here's chapter 2!

**Dislclaimer: **Again, I only own the OCs, more of whom are introduced in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"So, I kinda have a confession to make," Alex bit her lip as Don turned to look at her. Their dinner had gone well; both had had a great time and were looking forward to seeing each other again. They were walking back to Alex's apartment, chatting lightly, when she brought this up.<p>

"Okay," He drug out the word. "What?"

"I um, kinda, sorta, hmpffahioksh,"

Don blinked a couple times. "God bless you?"

Alex laughed. "Thank you, but no. I owe you a kiss."

Don frowned. "Look, I don't know what the last guy you dated told you, but just because I took you out to dinner doesn't mean you owe me anything."

Alex smiled. "Thank you; that was sweet. But uh no, that's not why I owe you a kiss." She took a deep breath as she stopped outside her apartment building. "When you went to the bar to get us drinks last week, somebody from FDNY was talking to me, and I believe the exact words were 'yo girl, you talk mad fast,'" Don grinned as she giggled at her own story. "But, I wanted to see you again, so I lied. Which means I owe you a kiss," She finished lamely.

"Confession Number 2?" Don grinned again. "I heard Little Walsh tell you that,"

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Alex asked. "You could have gotten your kiss and then you wouldn't have had to pay for dinner tonight?"

Don shook his head. "I wouldn't have let you pay for dinner anyway," Alex put her hands on her hips. "Ok hey, don't be offended. It's just…I'm not…I just…"

Alex laughed. "It's ok; I get it. You're a nice guy. I'm sure dads love you."

"Just dads?" He teased.

"Moms probably look into those baby blues and fall in love right away," She quipped. "Dads are more work."

"Are we talking all moms and dads or yours specifically?" Don reached out and laced his fingers through hers.

Alex used his hand as leverage to push herself up to kiss him. "I'll see you soon?" He nodded. "Night Don,"

"Night Alex,"

* * *

><p>"So what's her name?"<p>

"Huh?" Don looked up from his phone to see Stella Bonasera's hazel eyes narrowed.

"Don't you 'huh' me Donald Flack Jr.!" She exclaimed, from her seat in the booth across from him. "I know that look; that's 'I-have-a-new-girlfriend-but-I-don't-want-anyone-to-know" look." Don exchanged a look with his best friend, Danny Messer, who was doing his best to hold back his laughter at Stella's statement.

"I don't have a new girlfriend," Don protested feebly, under Stella's piercing glare.

"Smooth," Lindsay Monroe, the newest member of the team, laughed, circling her index finger around the top of her glass.

"Yeah, that was convincing," Sheldon Hawkes teased with a smile.

"So what's her name?" Stella asked, signaling their waitress for another round of drinks. The blonde waitress could be seen going behind the bar as Stella turned her gaze to Don.

"Alex," He caved. "Her name is Alex. You happy?"

"Where'd you meet her?" Lindsay asked.

"Police-fire hockey game,"

"So she's got teeth?" Danny smirked.

Don smirked back. "Enough to do what I need her to,"

"Testosterone back in the pants boys," Stella shook her head. "What's she like?"

"Do we really have to do this?" Don asked.

"YES!" The rest of the group collectively answered.

Don groaned; he was in for a long night, he could tell. "What?"

"Where's she from?" Lindsay asked.

"Westchester,"

"What's she do?" Hawkes.

"Event planner for Garden of Dreams,"

This continued, with his friends asking both normal and strange questions, until finally he hit a road block.

"What's her last name?" Stella asked.

Don frowned. "Why? So you can do a background check?"

Stella shook her head. "No, I was just curious." And maybe she was planning to do a background check…but Don didn't need to know this fact.

Don opened his mouth to speak but closed it slowly.

"You don't know her last name?" Lindsay asked. Don shook his head slowly.

"Is it in your phone?" Hawkes asked. Don shook his head again.

"How do you not know your girlfriend's last name?" Danny sipped his beer casually.

Don shrugged. "I—I don't know. It just never came up I guess,"

"Does she know yours?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know," Don told her honestly.

"Well find out!" Stella said impatiently.

* * *

><p><em>I'm being grilled.<em> Alex laughed as she read Don's latest text. _About what?_ She keyed back.

"So how's Don?" Ashley Hall, Alex's best friend sunk down into the couch next to her best friend and roommate. The two girls had been randomly assigned as roommates in their freshman year of Columbia and been roommates ever since. Personality wise, they were very similar, but looks wise, other than their height (both standing at 5'5), they were complete opposites: Ashley was a blue-eyed blonde, pale as could be and Alex was a gray-eyed brunette with a year round tan.

"He's good," Alex accepted the beer her best friend had brought over, while the girls' third roommate turned the volume up on the game they were watching. "He's out with his friends tonight. They're grilling him, apparently, on me."

"Are you bringing him to Christmas?" Ryan Cane was the third and final roommate. The Rangers center had left Boston University a year early after he was drafted to the team. After making the roster after training camp, Alex's father, a former Rangers all-star, had put him into contact with Alex and Ashley. The three had been roommates ever since.

Alex shook her head. "Probably not. It's only been a month and I haven't even told him about Dad yet. Don't want to spring something like that."

"Why haven't you told him?" Ashley looked confused as Ryan and Alex shared a look. Ryan, having played hockey his entire life, and Alex, the daughter of an all-star, had been raised on hockey and knew the impact Luka Miuccio had on the game. Ashley, a New Mexico native, had never followed hockey until she had befriended Alex.

"He's from here," Alex said. "He played hockey as a kid, hell he played juniors for a while. He knows exactly who Dad is and I want to make sure he likes _me_ and not Luka Miuccio's daughter." Her eyes widened as she read her newest text message. "Shit!"

"What?" Ryan peeked over her shoulder and read Don's text. _Just learned I don't know your last name…care to share?_ He burst into laughter. "Speak of the devil,"

"What do I do?" Alex panicked, typing in a response quickly. "Fuck, what did I just even send?"

"I don't have one," Ryan's laughter was quickly turning into hysterics, not helped at all by Don's response. _Um alright?_

"Just tell him!" Ashley said. "He's going to have to learn some time."

"This isn't something I want to tell him over a text message!" Alex exclaimed. "And I don't want him to be mad, thinking I kept this from him."

"But you did…" The blonde pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever," Alex rolled her eyes and shoved Ryan away, as he leaned over her shoulder again.

"Just tell him you'll tell him next time you see him." Ryan said, regaining composure.

"But isn't he going to wonder why I just don't tell him?"

"Well yeah," Ryan shrugged. "But he'll get over it. Go out for lunch or coffee or something tomorrow and tell him then. Tell him _now_ that you'll tell him, you just want to do it in person, and then next time you see him, just casually bring it up."

Ashley blinked a couple times in surprise as Alex began typing. "What do you think the team would say if they knew you gave such great dating advice?"

"Please don't say anything!" Ryan begged. "I get enough shit as it is for being friends with you two."

A grin crossed Alex's face. "I think I'll text Hankie right now,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes? No? Let me know what you think, or any ideas, or predictions you have. I always love hearing them!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Here's chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OCs.

* * *

><p>"I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous," Don pulled back from the kiss Alex was bestowing upon him after she practically ran out of her building and into his arms.<p>

"Don't be," Alex laughed, lacing her fingers through his. "It honestly has nothing to do with you; it's me."

"Do you not like your dad?" He asked curiously, as they began walking toward a small diner a couple blocks away. "Does talking about your last name remind you of him or some tragic childhood moment? Is telling me going to make you cry?"

Alex threw back her head and laughed loudly. "No, it's nothing like that. I love my dad, he's great. It's just…" She trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase it. "I guess in some cases, it's a game changer."

"What? Are you the daughter of a president or something? Senator? Congressman?" She shook her head. "Secret illegitimate child of George Clooney?"

"It's the nose, isn't it?" Alex sighed dramatically. "Damn, everyone guesses on the nose." Don laughed. "It's something like that, but not as drastic."

He was quiet for a little, prompting her to ask what was wrong as they sat down at a table in the diner and ordered some coffee. "Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out whose daughter you are."

"Order breakfast and I'll tell you," Alex gave him a small smile before she relayed her order of chocolate chip pancakes to their waitress. Don ordered an omelet with a side of bacon before turning back to Alex, who had suddenly turned nervous.

"You alright, babe?" Concerned, Don reached out and took her hand, to stop her from drumming her fingers on the table. "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to."

"No, I do!" Alex said. "Want to tell you, I mean. It's just—I really like you Don; I like spending time with you, and I like what we have and I don't want knowing this to change how you feel about _me_ because then that'll change how I feel about you!"

Don frowned. "It's not going to change anything, I promise." Alex looked unconvinced. "Alex, this isn't going to change anything between us. Whoever your dad is, is just that: your dad. My feelings for you are for you and whether I love or hate your dad is not going to affect how I feel about you, because you are not him."

Alex smiled. "Luka Miuccio,"

His jaw dropped but he quickly snapped it shut, causing her to laugh. "Luka Miuccio? Your _dad_ is _._" Alex nodded. "Your dad was my idol."

Alex groaned. "Seriously?"

Don grinned. "Well, yeah, one of them. I got news for ya sweetheart, there's not a single Rangers fan, especially one around our age, that doesn't idolize your dad."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So that means your brother is…" Don trailed off.

"Nick Miuccio, plays for the Flyers, yeah we're twins."

Don leaned back into the seat. "Wow, of all the people you could have said, Luka Miuccio was not who I was expecting."

Alex winced. "There's more."

Don's eyebrows flew up. "More?"

"Ryan, my roommate?" Don nodded slowly. "Ryan Cane,"

"The center?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, he's been living with me and Ashley since he made the team."

The food arrived, but neither party moved to eat. "Are you…ok?" Alex asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah, babe, I'm fine. It's just a big thing to take in." She looked slightly panicked so he hassled to explain. "My girlfriend's dad is my childhood hero. It doesn't change anything for us, Alex." She gave a small smile. "Except that maybe, I'm going to have to bring something for him to autograph," Her smile grew as she laughed and he grinned. "There we go; that's the smile I wanted to see,"

"Whatever," Alex brushed him off. "Let's just eat,"

* * *

><p>"Someone's at your door," Alex said informatively, taking the beer Don offered her, before turning her attention back to the Rangers game on TV.<p>

"Really?" Don said dryly. "Is that the banging noise I hear?" Alex's laugh could be heard as Don made his way over to the door. "Oh,"

"Well I'm offended," Danny said. "Look, he doesn't even want to see us,"

"Did you come here for a reason?" Don ignored his best friend, knowing he was joking.

"Bar's crowded," Adam Ross piped up.

"We wanted to watch the game," Hawkes added, as Alex groaned loudly.

"Is that Alex?" Danny's head bopped to either side as he tried to peer around Don.

"Yes, it is. Hence why _I_ didn't come to the—hey what are you doing?" Danny pushed by his best friend and in shock, Don left his arm drop. Hawkes followed his fellow CSI and Adam shrugged at Don as he followed the former ME. Don groaned as he followed the three into the living room.

Danny had already sat down next to Alex and was introducing himself and the other two; Alex was smiling her beautiful smile as she took in each of their names.

"What happened?" Don brought beers in for his three friends before joining Alex and Danny on the couch.

"Huh?"

"What was the big, over exaggerated, angry groan for?"

Alex swatted at his bicep with her free hand. "Fucking Montreal refs playing to the home team. Ryan's got five minutes for fighting ; Souray started the fight and he's not even being penalized."

Danny groaned. "Tell me you're not as big a hockey fan as he is. Tell me you aren't. I don't think I'll be able to handle two of him,"

Alex bit her lip and looked at Don. "I—I don't really know what to say,"

Danny sighed dramatically. "You don't have to; you're complaining about the refs. I know you are,"

"Well they're terrible!" Alex protested. "I mean, I know there's usually _some_ kind of home team advantage but Montreal is literally _blind_ to the home team."

"Remind me not to get her angry," Adam blurted, looking relieved when Alex started laughing.

"She's only this mean when she's watching hockey," Don teased. "Don't worry, nothing to be afraid of."

"That's because you haven't felt my right hook,"

"A hot girl who truly understands a sport _and_ has a nice right hook?" Danny shook his head. "Nah, you don't exist,"

"Your friends are so flattering," Alex said to Don. "Really, Chatty Cathy and Blurt-out Bob are doing an _excellent_ job,"

Don grinned. "Silent Simon hasn't said a word," He tilted his head toward Hawkes.

Alex shrugged. "Silent admiration from afar?"

"You are awfully quiet tonight," Adam piped up. "I mean, quieter than usual. Not that that's a bad thing," He hastened to add. "Because it's fine,"

Hawkes laughed. "Just observing a little. Watching the game. Trying to analyze Alex," The brunette scrunched up her nose. "To see why she makes faces like that," Alex threw a pillow at him, causing everyone to laugh.

"Stella is going to love you," Adam said, and everyone nodded in agreement, before turning their attention back to the game.

"Is that a good thing?" Alex whispered to Don, who nodded, as he pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Stella is pretty much the older sister I never had nor wanted." He said, kissing the side of her head. "And she's going to adore you, so don't be worried,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright so what do we think so far? Drop a review and let me know! I love hearing what you all have to say!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Sorry about the wait but here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>"You look strangely calm," Don told Alex, as he pulled the door open of the bar.<p>

Alex shrugged. "I'm a little worried, but I figure this can't go any worse than the time my brother brought his fiancée home to meet us for the first time."

"You gonna share what happened the first time your brother brought his fiancée home?" Don asked, after ordering two beers for them from the bartender.

"They had this nice dinner to go to somewhere in Westchester and it was Dad's birthday and Stosh wanted to stop by so she agreed to come meet us. When they pulled in the driveway, they went to the door only to see a cop standing there because the music was too loud."

Don blinked down at her. "So who was playing music? You and Nick?"

Alex shook her head. "No, my mom knows someone who developed Guitar Hero and they gave it to her early. So we were all playing that."

Don handed Alex her beer before taking his from the bartender. "And the cops showed up to shut you guys down,"

Alex nodded. "Well, they didn't _shut_ us down, they just made us _turn_ it down." Don just stared at her. "What? The cops never crashed any of _your_ parties?"

Don grinned, leading her back to the usual table. "Nah, my dad's a legend. Nobody ever arrested us, busted us, came after us. My sister's the closest anyone's ever come to being thrown in jail and as soon as the arresting officer finds out her last name, I get a call,"

"That's…nice?" Alex looked unsure, but Don laughed.

"Yeah, nice," He stopped in front of their table, allowing Alex to slide in next to Hawkes, and sliding in after her as Danny spoke.

"Alex!"

"Danny!" Alex returned.

Don pointed as he spoke. "You remember Hawkes and Adam too, right?" Alex nodded as the both smiled at her from her right. "There's Stella, Mac, Sid, and Lindsay,"

Alex smiled. "Nice to meet you all,"

Lindsay laughed. "You are way too polite to be dating Flack,"

"Hey!" Flack's protest was lost on everyone as they each tried to begin a conversation with Alex.

"Alright," Lindsay announced as she joined Stella and Alex back at the table. "I am sufficiently, pleasantly drunk,"

Alex giggled, feeling the alcohol a bit herself. "We should definitely have a girls night sometime,"

"Yes!" Stella said. "Soon, please. My next night off is next Thursday,"

"I'm off too," Lindsay said.

Alex frowned. "I'll be in Florida."

"Lucky!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Stella frowned. "We'll just have to find another day." She brightened. "So are you going to Florida for work? Do you get to travel a lot for your job?"

"That's the one thing I regret about choosing this job," Lindsay nodded. "That we don't get to travel."

Alex laughed. "No, I work for—"

"Garden of Dreams, yeah Don told us," Stella said.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but I don't get to travel for that. I'm going down to see my brother."

"Where in Florida does your brother live?"

Alex shook her head. "No again, he actually doesn't live in Florida. He plays for the Flyers and they have an away game in Tampa Bay so I'm headed down there with him."

"Who's your brother?" Sid asked, as he and Mac sat down with the girls.

"Nick Miuccio," Alex swirled her finger in a pattern on the table.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"What?" Stella blinked.

"Oh, my dear," Sid said excitedly. "I have your father's jersey,"

Alex looked uncomfortable. "Uh yeah,"

"You're uncomfortable," Mac stated.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I don't really like talking about my dad's former accomplishments. At least not in friendly settings like this." She shrugged. "I mean, when I was a kid, he was always _that guy_. Who was setting records and winning championships and I'm really proud of him, don't get me wrong, but I just…I've met a lot of people, mostly guys, who really only care about meeting him or seeing him or getting his autograph."

Comprehension drew over Stella's face. "So that's why you didn't tell Don your last name,"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I just—I really like him and I didn't want him to turn into one of those people."

"Scooch in," Don nudged Alex gently before sitting down in the booth, closely followed by Danny, Hawkes, and Adam.

"How was your pool tournament?" Alex asked him.

"Good,"

"Did you win?"

"Yes, I did,"

"Good,"

Don grinned. "Do I get a prize for winning?"

"Of course," Alex smiled, sliding a shot of whiskey toward him. "Congrats!"

"We've already had five," Lindsay said informatively.

Alex nodded enthusiastically as Don looked between the three women. "Great," He said slowly, before lifting the shot to his mouth. Alex laughed as he made a face, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"You alright?" Don asked, placing his arm over her shoulders and squeezing gently, as Danny and Lindsay got into one of their world famous debates over nothing.

Alex nodded, leaning into him a bit. "Yeah, I'm having a great time." She grinned. "Stella, Lindsay, and I are going to have a girls night once I get back from Florida,"

Don's face froze as Stella and Lindsay both confirmed her statement with excitement. "I never should have brought you here,"

"Oh yes you should have," Stella reprimanded gently. "She's wonderful,"

* * *

><p>"They're nice," Alex shivered in the cold, pulling her coat closer around her.<p>

"You like them?" Don wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I really do."

Don kissed the top of her head. "Good, they like you too,"

"Good," Alex smiled. "Would you—"She hesitated. "Would you want to meet my friends?

He nodded. "Yeah, of course," Alex beamed.

"They're a little weird," She warned.

"I can handle it,"

"And I'll make sure my brother isn't there. Just Ryan and Ashley,"

"I do appreciate that but I promise I can handle it,"

"Can we stop and get some food now?"

"Absolutely,"

* * *

><p>"She's almost ready," Alex joined Don on her couch, as he flipped through the channels on her TV . Both she and Don were dressed in their Rangers gear, ready to go to game. It was Don's first time meeting both of Alex's roommates and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, particularly for meeting the roommate they were going to watch tonight.<p>

He nodded, looking over at her. Her trip to Florida had done her well; her skin was an even tan and her smile looked even brighter than usual. "So you never told me about Florida,"

Alex grinned. "It was beautiful. Sunny and warm. I sat out on the beach all day long,"

"Yeah, I can tell," Don teased.

"I love being tan!"

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Ashley emerged from her room, finally ready.

Alex shrugged. "It's not my fault you got the Irish skin and burn to a crisp when you step foot into sunlight." She shook her head. "Honestly, how did you even live in New Mexico for your entire life?"

"That's the exact reason why I like New York better!" Ashley laughed and turned to Don. "So you're Don."

"That's what they tell me," He smiled. "And you're Ashley,"

"Only if you're not asking for something,"

"Let's go!" Alex urged. "You can talk on the way there; I want to get to the game."

Within the next hour, the three were sitting front row behind the net the Rangers score on twice, each with a beer.

"You sure you ready for this?" Ashley asked Don.

"For the Rangers game?" His brow furrowed as Alex's cheeks pinked slightly.

Ashley laughed. "No, for Alex. She's an intense trash talker."

Don laughed. "Yeah, I know, I've seen her in action."

Alex looked down at the ground as both Don and Ashley looked at her and Ashley laughed. "Yeah, uh-huh, ok, sure."

* * *

><p>"I like it when we win," Alex slouched in her seat, sticking her feet up onto the railing in front of her.<p>

Don blinked a couple times. "She says that now," He told Ashley with a grin. "After promising to do things to the ref that shouldn't be said around a homicide detective and bashing the other team using words that should never be used around children."

"I grew up around hockey players!" Alex defended herself.

"The first time I went home with her, I was like, appalled, with the language that her entire family uses." Ashley laughed. "My mom would kill me if I used the language you guys used, especially at the age you started using them!"

Alex laughed loudly. "Have I told you the story of the rhyming disaster yet?" Don shook his head. "Alright, so in kindergarten we were doing rhyming. And our teacher would say a word and we just had to rhyme a word with it. Nick got duck."

"Oh God," Don rubbed his temples.

Alex started laughing harder. "Our teacher made my parents come in after school to talk," Tears started leaking out of her eyes. "And," She doubled over in laughter, not noticing the look shared between Ashley and Don.

"Don't worry, the rest of the story isn't important," Ashley smiled.

"What story?" Ryan joined the trio, freshly showered. "'Sup man, I'm Ryan,"

"Don." Don took the hand Ryan offered and shook.

"So what story?"

"Nick's duck story," Ashley said dryly, as a grin spread across Ryan's face.

"Man, I love that story!"

Ashley rolled her eyes as Don placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. "You still breathing?"

"Very funny," Alex stood up and pulled her coat on. "Let's go team!"

"To dinner!" Ashley linked arms with Alex and the two girls started off up the stairs.

Ryan shook his head, staring after her. "I'm warning you now; they're both totally insane."

Don looked over at Ryan in disbelief. "Try sitting between them when they're cheering for you,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is. Let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions and suggestions if you have any so drop a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter everyone! Sorry about the wait, but here's chapter 5!**

**Dislcaimer: I only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p>"Finally finished!" Alex exclaimed triumphantly, as she managed to step out of the revolving doors without being tipped over by the many bags in her hands. "I am officially done Christmas shopping."<p>

Lindsay blinked a couple times. "I don't think my entire _collection_ of presents this year is as big as the ones you've bought today."

Alex shook her head. "These aren't all for me. My brother does not do his own shopping. Ever. I always do his shopping."

"All of it?"

Alex nodded. "Even my own."

Lindsay's jaw dropped. "That's horrible!"

Alex shrugged. "Ehh, not really. He sucks at present giving. At least this way, I get what I want."

"That's true,"

"Besides, he gives me his credit card to do all his shopping with," Alex grinned mischievously. "So you want dinner on Nick?"

"Can we go somewhere expensive?" Lindsay's eyes widened excitedly.

Alex's eyes were equally wide. "And we'll order one of everything on the menu!"

"I love that Flack introduced us."

Hours later, the two were back at Alex's. "I think that next time we have an outing, we should make it a goal not to get drunk." Alex slurred slightly, dropping her bags on the floor and flopping down on her couch.

Lindsay frowned. "How'd you do that without falling?"

"I guessed." The two burst into laughter while Lindsay sat down next to her friend. For a couple moments, the two sat in silence, before Alex's phone chimed.

"Don?" Lindsay smiled slightly.

Alex nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, just making sure we got in ok,"

"Where is he? Still at work?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, he's on the nightshift."

"Where are your roommates at?" Lindsay looked around. "I wanted to meet Ashley," She pouted.

"Ash went back to New Mexico." Alex said. "Her grandmother has cancer and this might be the last holiday." She frowned. "She really doesn't get along with her parents at all, she usually just comes home with me, but she was always close with her grandmother." She frowned again. "This is the first time she's been home since she moved here." Alex blinked her wide gray eyes and then smiled. "But once she gets back you should come over and have movie night with us."

Lindsay's eyes brightened. "I love movie nights!"

"Me too!" Alex exclaimed. "Titanic,"

"A definite must," Lindsay said. "A Walk to Remember,"

"Ohh good one! Mean Girls,"

"Casablanca,"

"Pretty Woman,"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's,"

"Ohhh the Notebook!"

"Ryan Gosling, good choice, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days,"

"10 Things I Hate About You,"

"Grease!"

"You're the one that I want!" Alex sang loudly. "Oo, oo, ooooo,"

Lindsay cackled. "Summer lovin' had me a blast,"

"Summer lovin happened so fast,"

"Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?" They sang in unison before cracking up until Alex suddenly groaned.

"What?" Lindsay asked.

She titled her head toward their bags. "I just realized we have to wrap them."

"Shit,"

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Ryan greeted Don, as he pulled open the door to the apartment.<p>

"Yeah, you too," Don said entering. "She almost ready?"

Ryan shrugged. "I try not to question her. Then she starts talking and I'm sure I don't have to tell you how fast she talks,"

Don laughed. "No, not at all."

"I don't know exactly what you just said about me but I'm sure it wasn't nice," Alex said, coming out of her room, looking breathtakingly gorgeous in a strapless, shell colored dress, with an intricately beaded bodice and an embellished belt.

"Awww, look who grew a couple inches to a normal height," Ryan cooed mockingly, clearly not fazed by Alex's beauty like Don was.

"Rude," Alex chided, smiling lightly. "Now you're not getting your Christmas present,"

"Lies," Ryan teased. "Mom will make you give it to me."

Alex shook her head. "Does your mom know that you call my mom, mom?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, your mom is my US mom, mine's my Canada mom," Don laughed, while Alex just stared.

"Can we go? Get away from him as soon as possible?" Alex smiled at Don, who nodded.

"Sure, let's go," He held his hand out to take hers, as she picked up the gift bag from the table.

"Ok then, be careful!" Ryan called out as the two walked toward the door. "No funny business, have her home by 12, and those curls better look that perfect when you walk in that door again missy!"

"Fuck you, Ryan!" Alex cried and as Don laughed again, she pulled him out the door and closed it. "Hi," She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," He greeted her with a kiss, which she eagerly returned. "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," Alex leaned up for another kiss. "Well, Christmas Eve,"

"Alright smartass," She giggled and he smiled. "You ready for dinner?"

Alex nodded. "Dinner and presents, what a great night!"

* * *

><p>"Well, good morning favorite sister," Part of what made Nikolai Miuccio, who preferred to go by Nick, such a great hockey player was his size. The 6'5 left wing towered over his younger (by 20 minutes) sister and always liked to greet her with a big bear hug. Christmas morning was no exception and Alex found herself being lifted off the ground and twirled around.<p>

"Hi, Nick," She grinned up at her brother, pulling him into the apartment and closing the door behind her. "Nick's here!" She called out to her roommates, and as expected, Ashley ran right out of her room, half dressed, and into her boyfriend's arms.

"Little sister in the room!" Alex covered her eyes mockingly.

"Oh so you're allowed to tease Ash and Nick but I can't say anything to you and Don?" Ryan showed up in the living room, staring at Alex, whose head was shaking back and forth at mega-speed.

She stopped abruptly as Nick turned his gaze toward his twin. "Who's Don?" When Alex began fiddling with her bracelet, he turned his gaze to Ashley, who looked down at the floor, and then to Ryan, who shrugged. "Alex's new boy,"

"Ryan!" Alex cried.

"Way to show some solidarity, Ryan," Ashley's blue eyes narrowed.

"Thanks, bro!" Nick held his fist out for a pound, which Ryan returned. "Is he coming to Christmas?"

Alex shook her head. "No, he actually has to work today."

"Work? It's Christmas; even I have off."

"He's a homicide detective; criminals don't stop killing because it's Christmas and we want to go to see our family."

Ashley gasped. "I still need to get dressed!"

"And I still need shoes!" Alex looked down at her bare feet.

"And you both need to put some make-up on," Ryan teased.

"Hate you!" The two girls chorused simultaneously, as they ran off into their rooms.

* * *

><p>Slightly less than two hours later, the four were pulling in the driveway of the Miuccio Estate.<p>

"Everytime we pull in here, I'm in awe," Ashley said, staring up at the grand stone masterpiece.

"Shocker, everyone's here before us!" Nick stepped out of the car and offered his hand to first Alex and then Ashley.

"Hey, you were the one who just _had_ to stop for food on the way here!" Alex exclaimed, grabbing her presents from the trunk of her brother's Range Rover.

"You weren't complaining about it when you got your powdered donuts!" Nick shot back.

"Shut up, both of you!" Ashley scolded. "It's Christmas," Grumbling, the two siblings gathered their things and followed Ryan and Ashley up the front steps and into the house, where they were instantly greeted by the family dog, a boxer named Daisy.

"Kiddos!" Sviatoslav "Stosh" Miuccio was the oldest of the three Miuccio children and like his younger brother, liked to greet his only sister with a big bear hug, made only slightly difficult by the amount of presents in her hands. Stosh took a few presents from his sister and led the group to the living room, where the rest of the family was sitting.

It was easy to tell the three siblings were related. Alex and Stosh shared the same gray eyes as their mother, Nick and Stosh shared the same dark hair as their father, and all three inherited the Mediterranean skin from their father.

It had been many years since Karina Miuccio had modeled, for she had given up her career in favor of her family after the birth of Nick and Alex, but she looked as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled and her gray eyes shined as she stood to hug her children, reaching down only to hug Alex, who was by far the shortest of the family.

"'ello, darling," She greeted Ryan, who was essentially her fourth child, with a hug and kiss on the cheek, her Russian accent not nearly as thick as it had been many years ago, but very much still present.

"Karina, looking more beautiful every time I see you!" Ryan exclaimed, sending her a wink.

"Stop flirting with my mom!" Alex and Nick chorused to their best friend, who smirked.

"Are the Chevalier's here yet?" Ashley asked, trying to keep the peace.

Karina nodded. "Claude and Nicole got here about an hour ago; they are in the kitchen with your father. Victor should be arriving any moment."

"Is Vic bringing his new girl? Nick asked.

Karina shook her head. "I do not think so,"

"Look, Alex you're not alone. Vic left his girl, you left your boy." Ryan threw his arm casually around her shoulders.

Karina's eyes lit up. "You can both bring them next time for Pictionary!"

A statement to which everyone groaned.

* * *

><p>"So how was work," Alex asked, after making her greetings.<p>

"It was fine," He told her, flipping his turn signal on to get off the freeway. "Fairly slow for me. It's nice not being the rookie and having decent seniority."

Alex laughed. "I'm sure it is."

Don smiled. "So what are you up to?"

"I'm in the wine cellar trying to figure out what I want to have with dinner,"

"Fancy," Don teased.

"Dad's cooking this huge Italian dinner and the Chevalier's brought over some desserts." He could almost hear her grinning. "It's going to be delicious."

"Yeah, it sounds like it," Don paused, as what she said sunk in. "Chevalier's? As in Claude?"

"He and my dad have been best friends since they played together." Alex confirmed and glass could be heard knocking against each other.

"What a famous family you have," He teased.

Alex ignored him. "Are you on your way to your parents now?"

"Just pulled in the driveway." He scanned the cars outside of the house. "Think I'm the last one here; Mom's gonna be pissed.

Alex laughed. "Alright then, I'll let you go. Ryan and I are supposed to be deciding on the wine anyway and we are not doing a very good job."

"Good luck with that then," He told her, and made his goodbyes, while walking inside. "Hello?"

"Kitchen," His mother called back, while his father hollered a hello from the living room, over the sound of the TV.

"Hi Mom," Colleen Flack turned away from the stove to hug her son. "How's dinner coming along?" He peered over her head to check the progress of the dinner only to be smacked by his mother.

"It'll be ready when it's ready." She scolded. "Go on, get out."

He grinned, but ignored her statement, opting to say hello to his sister in laws, Theresa and Amanda, and his sister, Marissa before moving into the living room to see his father, brothers, other sister, and nieces and nephews.

"What, no Alex?" Danny pounced before anyone could even say a word.

"Is that her name?" Marley, who was banned from any kitchen activities, was always stuck with the guys, something she didn't actually mind most of the time.

Don nodded. "Yeah, that's her name. She's up in Bedford with her family."

"Bedford," Jason, older than Don by a little over one year, whistled. "Money,"

"She's Luka Miuccio's daughter," Danny informed them, his statement met with shock from all.

"You're an asshole," Don told him.

"So do you actually like this girl or are you only dating her to meet him?" Sean, the oldest, pulled his attention away from his son.

Don shook his head. "Now, I get it." He muttered, mostly to himself. "No, I'm not dating her to meet him. I didn't even know she was his daughter for a long time."

"Why didn't you bring her?" Marley asked.

"I had work this morning; she went up to her parents." He shrugged.

"Are you going to bring her out to dinner for your birthday with us?" Marley asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Mar, maybe," He said, pulling his phone out to read his new text from Alex.

_Red or white?_

_What? _He keyed back as everyone turned their attention away from him and back on the game.

_Mom's letting us all take a bottle of wine home tonight and I figured I'd snag a nice one for your birthday. Red or white?_

_Red_. He replied. _But I was thinking you'd like to maybe come out with my family for my birthday._

Her response was almost instant. _Yeah, of course. But that won't take all night, will it?_

_Nah, we can have some wine after that. Nice night in._

_Good. _The smile she sent winked at him. _My mom wants you to come play Pictionary with us._

_Alright, sounds fun_

_Uhh yeah sure…_

_Was that sarcastic?_

_Absolutely._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so what did we think? Is there anything you want to see happen? I have some ideas where I'm going next (after Don's birthday of course) but I'm always open to suggestions! Drop a review and let me know!**


End file.
